This invention relates to a display device useful in merchandising articles having petaloid feet, and more particularly to a shelf device having an elongate channel for receiving petaloid foot articles for sliding movement therealong.
Display shelf devices with article-dispensing channels or track devices have been used in the merchandising of a number of products. These devices, typically, are supported on a shelf in a tilted condition and receive articles in rows so that the received articles slide or gravity feed one after another to the front of the device as the leading articles in each row are removed. While such conventional devices have experienced considerable success, they are not without disadvantages. Because the majority of commercial bottles and cans have cylindrical bodies, it is difficult to arrange bottles or cans on the devices at a predetermined orientation. More particularly, cylindrical articles tend to be placed at a random orientation and even to slowly rotate about their upright axes during their sliding movement along the devices. This results in the labels or the logos on the articles facing in different directions, which detracts from the appearance of the displayed articles. What is needed, therefore, is an improved display device which enhances the appearance of the articles displayed thereon.
Another problem with the devices is that they have a tendency to slide about on the shelf making loading and removing articles more difficult. It is highly desirable to have a display device that is anchored to the shelf.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. According to one aspect of the present invention, a track device for a display shelf, wherein the display shelf has a front, a rear and a plurality of parallel wires extending between the front and rear, comprises a base member adapted to rest on the shelf and mean for releasably attaching the base to the shelf. When the attaching means includes a pair of parallel ribs protruding downward from the base member adapted to forcibly engage adjacent parallel wires of the shelf, the track device is releasably attached to the shelf. Releasable attachment is achieved by a force fit of the pair of ribs between adjacent wires and/or by a force fit of adjacent wires between the pair of ribs. When the attaching means includes a rib protruding downward from the base member and adapted to forcibly engage a single one of the parallel wires of the shelf, the rib has an engaging surface that has an arcuate cross-sectional configuration. The engaging surface may have a circular cross-sectional configuration of more than half a circle for releasably connecting the track device to the shelf.
According to another aspect of the invention, a track device for a display shelf, wherein the shelf has a front, a rear and at least one opening lying between the front and rear, comprises a base member adapted to rest on the shelf and means for releasably attaching the base to the shelf. The attaching means includes at least one rib protruding downward from the base member and adapted to forcibly engage the at least one opening in the shelf. The engagement of the rib and opening secure the track device preventing relative movement between the track device and shelf.
According to another aspect of the invention, a track device for a display shelf wherein the shelf has a front, a rear and at least one keyway lying between the front and rear comprises a base member adapted to rest on the shelf and attaching means, attached to the base member, for releasably attaching the base to the shelf. The attaching means includes at least one key protruding downward from the base member and adapted to engage the at least one keyway in the shelf to prevent relative movement between the track device and the shelf.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.